<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our dirty little secret by Silberwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436454">Our dirty little secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberwing/pseuds/Silberwing'>Silberwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Protagonist, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberwing/pseuds/Silberwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conan is on his way to Detroit’s most famous strip club. His only problem, no seemed interesting enough for the android. This should change when a man with a scar over his nose is appearing onto the stage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our dirty little secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Argh I still suck at summaries but I guess it’s clear e is another OS of my two precious boys and I guess the tags and all are saying enough already. </p><p>It’s probably a bit wacky and all suddenly...but I couldn’t come up with any longer changes 🙈</p><p>It’s just a quick Oneshot but I do hope you like it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight they would go visit a place where no one ever would think of they all would visit. The Eden club. An high class android love club per say. But not just a random one, no. Of course the best one Detroit could offer and Conan was hoping for a good looking guy he could....well...man should have his secrets. Dressed in his best black suit, he was watching the limousine coming closer towards him.</p><p>When he took a seat in the long car, Vex was laying in Lunas arms, both chatting happily around while Luna played with Vex soft brown hair.<br/>
Vex was a really close friend and working partner of his. He always could count on her and her relationship to her girlfriend was just adorable to see. Both were wearing fine sexy dresses, not giving away too much but still enough for someone to bite down on his lower lip in desire. Black and simple.</p><p>His brother, who was seated next to the cuddling girls, wore a similar suit as himself, only his tie was golden, matching his golden sparkling eyes. He reached out a glass with champagne when Conan sat down next to him.</p><p>"On us...and this night," his twin smirked wide and the glasses chimed together in celebration.</p><p> </p><p>The other man was Gavin Reed. A whole hearted stripper who loved his job with every fibre of his body. He was in the wardrobe of the club, making himself ready for the night. He wore a simple suit collar with a long black tie, dress cuffs around his wrists and a tight boxer shorts, giving enough space for fantasies. His hair was neatly combed back, expect for a few strains which hung loosely over his forehead. His lips always wearing a playful dirty smirk and just when he was done taking on his work dress, he dressed into normal jeans and shirt. He still had to take something off right?</p><p>The club was slowly filling with Detroits most rich and famous people. Usually he really didn't care for those rich asses but he never would waste a chance, in having someone for the night, if he had the opportunity. But he would see how the night would go first.</p><p>The club was dark, filled with violet and black colored furniture. The club was in the highest floor of a skyscraper and the view was simply breathtaking, just seeing those thousands of lights blinking in the night was amazing, but not as great as the smell of fresh printed money and later the smell of sweat and Sex....mmh~</p><p>Conan and the rest reached the place two hours later. Music filled the space around the many people inside. Lots of rich people, men and women, sitting and leaning against walls, surrounded by androids and humans. In the middle of the club was a Long stage for the strippers and some...hostesses to show themselves of. The view was dizzy from the fake fog inside, giving it all a dimmed and faintly private atmosphere. Already was the air smelling after Sex, laying heavily on Conans tongue when he opened his mouth slightly. How much he had missed this place.</p><p>Some sweet muffled moans and screams of lust where to be heard under the loud music which tried to cover it up and giving the worker on the stage a great support.<br/>
He found a group of empty seats were he took place in, followed by Vex, Luna and Cain. And boy...the two girls never could take their hands away from each other.</p><p>He was holding a good filled glass of fine whiskey and ice in his hands, playing with the little drops at the edge of it while his gaze traced curious over the many guys and girls on the stage. Non of them was good looking enough and how further time passed, how bored he became.</p><p>It was the same as usual, nothing really interesting.</p><p>He really had the hope for a strong, good looking....oh wait....who was this?</p><p>In the same moment as Conan found the normal dressed figure of Gavin, the strippers eyes landed on the business man. The taller ones look was more than he ever could've dreamed of.<br/>
What a beauty of a man. The brunette soon knew, he would be his now.</p><p>When his time came, Gavin walked further onto the stage with a yawn, doing like he would be bored by all the others around him, and nothing more than their eyes were communicating with each other.<br/>
Subtle Conan leaned back and started to watch the new man on the stage. His glass resting on his knee when his finger twirled over the rim. He had noticed that he got the smaller ones attention and this made his anticipation grow again. Maybe this night could have a good outcome?</p><p>Gavin was wandering about, watching around and played like he wouldn't be interested at all, just to tease the good looking twin. Torturing slow he stripped of his shirt, stroking over his bare chest like there would be some dirt to brush off. His eyes met Conans from their corners for a split second, when he bit down on his lip, leaning back against a pole and slid with his back down on it. Stopping just right above the ground, his hand grabbed the metal over his head, his other arm laid between his legs, stroking over the middle of his jeans.</p><p>Conan watched every of his steps, every move. He was hypnotized by the view and show this guy was giving him and his pants were growing painfully tight.<br/>
Gavins lips parted at his own soft touches, his eyes were closing when his hips moved against his working fingers.</p><p>He would have continued when a guy hadn't shut out to continue his show. And he did just that. With a wide smirk he rolled onto his stomach, his hips far up in the air, his legs spread wide apart when he worked his pants slowly off.</p><p>When nothing but his work dress was left, he rolled his hips onto the ground like he would have someone under himself and his muscles worked perfectly along. His strong back flexed and stretched under every move, his muscles moving smooth under his shining soft, naked skin. The warm light was reflecting just right on the faintly sweaty skin and the clouds of smoke and fake fog.</p><p>The sweat made Gavins hair hung further over his eyes and Conan had to bite down on his lip, grabbing his glass tight but remained cool all the time, when Gavins eyes met his on pure purpose. The business man knew the stripper played with him. All he did was just for him.<br/>
Conan couldn't stop the thought of the possible feeling being under those strong and worked out hips, even he was the top all the time, and it wouldn't be different this night.</p><p>For a brief second Gavins eyes met his again and he used this chance to go further. Gavins pants were already filled with lots of green dollar notes when Conan was holding 100 bugs between his fingers.<br/>
That was just what he as waiting for, a confirmation of Conans interest in him. With a big smirk he shook his head and bit onto his lip, sitting back on his butt and still had is legs spread far apart. Now he was giving Conan the full view of his show when his fingers slipped under his own boxer, Gavins grey eyes were blown in lust and this was absolutely untypical for him. He never got aroused by his work, but Conan was something special, he knew that.</p><p>And that was it. Conans last string of nerve was near to burst at this hot sight and he just stood up, walking towards the back of the club into one of the empty rooms, he knew that Gavin would follow and he did just that. A few minutes later, the stripper hopped from the stage, storing away his earned money under cheerful clapping and deep whistling.<br/>
His breath was heavy and low when he slowly peeked around the corner into the room where Conan had disappeared just minutes ago.</p><p>The business man had loosen his tie and dress shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring up at Gavin with parted lips and dark eyes.</p><p>Wide smirking, Gavin tapped slowly inside, step by step just to tease him more. Lust and desire was laying heavily in the air, attraction between them was palpable.<br/>
The light was also dimmed in this room when Conans gaze traveled Gavins half naked body up and down and the shorter one enjoyed this attention with all he had.</p><p>Gavin slowly took place on the taller ones lap, rubbing their hips on purpose together. Both of them could feel the other ones bulge under their pants and already this simple motion caused a little bite on both their lower lips.</p><p>“I hope I don’t have to tell you how to fuck me right,” Gavin grinned cheekily and wrapped his arm around Conans shoulder, who gave a smirk the first time on his own.</p><p>“I hope I don’t have to tell you that you won’t have single decision in this...” he gave back cockily and grabbed his hips to pull him closer. The stripper gave a surprised gasp but just out of want, this was exactly how he liked it. Rough and dirty and this guy seemed to be one, who knew what he was doing.</p><p>“We will see...” Gavin mocked and rose from his place to leave the room. He was curious to see what the other one would do now, when he reached out for the door knob to swing it open. Before he could even make a step outside, two strong hands grabbed his waist, pushing him with his chest hard against the door. The lock fell back into its place and closed the room, Gavins eyes peeked back over his shoulders to see a lustfilled Conan standing really close behind himself.</p><p>The taller ones jeans was pressing into his back and just to feel the size behind the fabric made him shudder in excitement.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going?” Conan groaned deeply into his ear, his voice had a strong dominant undertone suddenly. Not that Gavin knew how he would sound normally but this was already damn sexy.</p><p>“Outside? I’m still at work, you know...”</p><p>“Yes...but right now....you’re with me...and I don’t think you want to work like this...” he whispered and grabbed suddenly between Gavins legs. This time he couldn’t hold back a little moan when Conans long fingers cupped his erection and massaged it softly.</p><p>“Why not? I’m sure it’s bringing me some more extra bugs in,” he whispered and laid his forehead against the door.</p><p>“I'm sure about this...but I won’t let you go,” he snarled back and nibbled slowly at his ear.<br/>
Gavins hands wandered up to press his palms against the door as well, rubbing his ass needy against Conan. He didn't even knew this mans name but he already wanted his dick deep inside himself. Conans hands grabbed Gavins, moving his hips along with a wide grin.</p><p>"Such a needy slut....I like this...." he whispered wantonly when his lips traveled down the strippers neck, grabbing his chin tight and forced it up to suck a little rougher at his pale flesh.</p><p>Gavin was sighing under him, their bodies always connected. "Good...." he simply purred and was starving for more touches of this forceful stranger. He never had seen him before, but this wasn't really the matter in this second.</p><p>The heat between the two was rising quickly. Their heated skins never letting go of the other. Conan explored every inch of the shorter ones body, stroking over still wet skin, tight fabric of his boxer and the tie which hung over his chest.</p><p>His hand grabbed the black tie, which he was using as a leash now, and pulled Gavin around. "We should go back to bed..." he ordered softer this time and earned a sparkling glance from Gavin.</p><p>"Anything you want, babe," he chirped aroused. A little flicker ran through Conans green eyes, followed by a short smirk.</p><p>"Oh you will regret those words," and with this he dragged him along, pushing him harshly down onto the bed, which gave a little squeaking noise when Gavin landed on it.<br/>
"Turn around," he ordered harshly and surprisingly Gavin went along. He was too turned on by this all to mess with him right now. Conan loosened his tie, pulling Gavins arms on his back to tie them together. The stripper smirked a little wider at the sharp sound when tie was wrapped together and Gavin wiggling needy with his hips.</p><p>"Oh no...not like this, baby...." he purred softly with a smile and ripped down Gavins pure excuse of pants. A chill ran down his spine at the sudden coolness around his best part and ass but it all became even more interesting.</p><p>With a peek over his shoulder he tried to see why the touches were suddenly gone. The business man was searching after something in one of the drawers, shuffling around a bit to sort things out. With a satisfied hum he had found what he was searching for and walked back to the bed. Gavin could make out a chain leash connected to a collar.</p><p>Another shiver of excitement floated his body. This promised to be one of the best nights in his work career.<br/>
The leather felt cold in the first moment around his neck but he knew it wouldn't last long. The leash was wrapped around Conans wrist, allowing him having full control over his short time sub.<br/>
"You will do everything I want from you" the hushed whispered low words of Conan, right into Gavins ear, let goosebumps spread all over his skin.</p><p>"Y-yes..." he agreed with a shaky nod and was aching for some touches already. It had been a while, since the last time he had sex, and the atmosphere between them was buzzing in lust.</p><p>"Good boy..." Conan whispered with a smile and disappeared out of his side again. It was quiet for a moment, it felt awfully long but when he felt a wet tongue suddenly slipping up his inner thigh, he winced in want and sighed deeply.</p><p>"Stop making noises," Conan ordered him around harshly. It wasn't like he loved to hear his moans and cries, but he wanted to show that he was the one controlling his doings, and such lustful whimpers would make him break within a blink.</p><p>Instantly Gavin pressed his lips firmly together, trying to stay as quit as possible, but it was hard.<br/>
Conans tongue continued its travel over Gavins naked sweaty skin. The taste of salt and the weird one of the fake fog was laying on him. Painfully slow he traced up to his ass, licking once briefly over his hole before he spoiled his skin with little kisses and bites. Gavin was shivering, always trying to get more of those incredible touches. He was sure that he reacted this heavily because of the hiatus he had been on until now, but it didn't changed the fact that he loved to be tied up like this. Every once in awhile when a moan slipped out of him, Conan tugged roughly at his collar, which just made him almost moaning more. He curled up his toes in want, begging silently for more.<br/>
He was laying on his stomach and knees, his arms painfully tight back and his face laid on its side so he still could watch the beautiful stranger in the suit behind himself. His brown hair was falling over his forehead over the mattress, totally messed up.</p><p>When Conan decided it was enough of spoiling, he pulled Gavin harshly up on his collar, to make him sit. With an huff he came up on his legs, gritting his teeth at the sharp pain around his neck and let loose another pair of moans at the feeling.</p><p>"What a shame....this way I can't touch you..." Gavin whispered under a pout of his lower lip and tried to lean back in a tempt to reach Conans neck with his lips. But the taller ones hand on his own throat kept him in place, Conans chest rising and falling heavily against his back.</p><p>"You don't have to touch me....it will be enough soon..." Conan promised hushed and bit down on Gavins earlobe. He loved it to see others in pain, it was so satisfying and the fact that Gavin loved to be in pain made it all so much better.</p><p>"Then...what are you waiting for?" Gavin whispered, challenging the man behind his back. His grey eyes were blown in lust when he met Conans emerald ones. "I can see...that you want to do so much more....so do it...hurt me...." a bit on his own lower lip followed once again, reaching that Conan nearly broke in hunger.</p><p>"How you wish...." and with that he started his work.<br/>
Soon Gavin was tied against the wall with his leash up over his head, his face turned to a wall, when the sharp feeling of a gloved hand hit his skin every so often. His heart was jumping through his chest, his breaths a mixture out of pain and lust and when he finally could feel the length of Conan entering his hole, he swore he never had felt something this good.</p><p>The business man rammed his hips strongly but calculated against the smaller ones, reaching around for his neck to strangle him to a point which felt almost uncomfortable but never really became dangerous for the stripper. It was strange for Gavin how fast he was able to put his trust into this guy's hand but he did and he loved it.<br/>
His naked body was covered in bruises, bite marks and the blood out of those wounds. They were stinging and burning. Every single one got its own presence and he just loved it. It gave a beautiful contrast to the healed body of Conan, his strong muscles working under his wonderful pale skin and it drove Gavin almost crazy that he couldn't get a taste of that, but feeling his dick inside himself was more than enough for the moment.<br/>
Long forgotten had been the rule of not speaking up, Gavins moans rolled freely over his tongue by now.</p><p>"Ah fuck~" he cried out in pleasure, placing his head against the cold wooden wall in front of him.</p><p>Conan's head was resting on Gavins shoulder, an old beloved tingle raising quickly inside his stomach. He hadn't felt that for ages. He barely could remember himself a last time he wanted someone this badly like this man in front of himself. He didn't even knew Gavin, nor did he knew his name, but something was special, even he couldn't quiet say what it was.</p><p>"S-shit...I'm close....shiiit," Gavin moaned suddenly louder than before, tipping his head back to lay it against Conans upper chest.</p><p>For a second, Conan didn't care for the control anymore. His hips slamming faster against Gavin, losing the rhythm he had just seconds ago and it didn't took that much longer until both came with deep satisfied moans after each other.</p><p>Gavin would have given everything to feel the taller one coming inside himself, but condoms were a nice thing for the first time, especially in this business. But still... it would have felt so great..<br/>
Both their hearts were hammering against their chests, needing minutes over minutes to steady their heavy breathing. With a skilled motion, Conan freed Gavin from his chains, tipping his chin up to place one last kiss under it.</p><p>Never had his lips touched Gavins, this was still just sex and he would keep it like this.</p><p>Conan pulled himself out of Gavin, strapping of the condom and threw it into one of the trash cans near the bed. Without saying much more, he dressed himself and didn't even cared for Gavin that much longer.</p><p>The shorter one knew what would come now. A lovely toss of money onto the bed, a short goodbye if he was lucky and he would never see him again. No matter how much he loved nights like these...they also suck. He knew he was nothing more than a toy to them...but still...sometimes, deep down he wished there would be someone who saw him as a human. A human who just wanted someone close to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Gavin!" He could hear his boss outside the door yelling after his name.</p><p>"I'm coming!" He called back and quickly got dressed himself up again. A short glance over to the stranger. Should he say something? Thank him for the night? At least say goodbye?</p><p>But Conan wasn't even paying attention to him.</p><p>Like always... Gavin sighed to himself and just left the room without any more words.</p><p>Conans eyes flickered upwards when Gavin left him, just to smile faintly again. He placed a good amount of money onto the bed, along with a smartphone and a note : Call me</p><p>× × × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×</p><p>Days passed and Conan never had heard something from Gavin again. Maybe he didn't even had come back to the room. He knew it was a risk letting it lay there, and how it seemed it hadn't paid out.</p><p>He still couldn't get that night out of his head, Gavins pleading eyes, the pure lust in it. But he could see behind it easily. He saw the loneliness Gavin was into and he could feel him. Just having meaningless sex all the time, wasn't fulfilling alone.</p><p>He was at work at the moment, working through piles of documents when his phone suddenly rang.<br/>
Without even looking, he answered the call with a click onto his headset and didn't even stopped shuffling through his notes...until he heard the voice of the caller.</p><p>"Hey sexy man...are you up for a second round?" Gavins voice purred deeply into the speaker.<br/>
It had hit Gavin by surprise to see the phone laying on the bed later this night. He thought it was a joke, and out of fear he had avoided calling... until know. But maybe this thing between them got a future? He would never know if he wouldn't try.</p><p>"Hey..." Conan greeted back with a deep voice, leaning back in his chair, playing with a pen. "I'm always up for spending some more time with you...beautiful stranger~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>